Heaven help us
by xMiStReSsOfHeArTsx
Summary: The frightened girl came back out from her hiding place, immediately knowing it was a huge mistake. There directly across the street from her stood the man she feared the most. .:Sora Kairi:. fanfic different title..same storychapter..umm what was it? up!
1. Unraveling

Ok, this story is going to be FULL of fluff. Just not at first. I'll try to post often. I really hope all yall like this story. It really has nothing to do with tha game at all...it has Kairi and Sora and some other characters in it but yah. No heartless and all that jazz. There may be some oocness with Sora and Kairi at moments but yah... heh heh i really hope yall like it. So here it goes the first chapter. And sorry if it's kinda short.

Chapter 1 Running Away

The 15 - year - old girl peeked her head out from the rivers icy water, checking to see if the coast was clear. 'Did I lose him?' she thought with suspission. She sensed no sign of life around so she made her way to the waters edge. As she made her way out of the merky water she watched her feet to make for certain, that she didn't step on anything that would give herself away, and only in the mud and who knows what else, it was a bit difficult because a white mist covered the ground. She bent over to see herself from the reflection of herelf in the lake from the light of teh moon. Her auburn hair was going each and every way and was drenched. Her clothes were ripped to shreds and her face was filled with fray. She walked over to the nearby road checking to see if there were any on - coming traffic. She saw a ford pick up truck (A/N a random car...) coming her direction so she scurried behind a near by tree. She saw the truck lights slowly fade away into the dead of night.

The frightened girl came back out from her hiding place, immediately knowing it was a huge mistake. There directly across the street from her stood the man she feared the most.

"Now, you were'nt running away from me, now where you Kairi?" When he said her name it immediately sent shivers down her spine. Without listening to another utterly disgusting word she piveted and ran the oposite direction, towards the river.

With out thinking she lunged into the depths of the freezing water causing her body to go in shock for a moment from the sudden change in temperature. She swam down down down not knowing where she was heading, not really even caring. She started to feel her arms go numb and her hair start to lack. She had to get as far as away from him as possible. And then, she fell unconscious.

( A/N I was going to stop here but decided not to)

"Do you think she's dead?" She heard a man's voice. It seemes so distant yet..so close. She heard footsteps leave the room. She started to gain consciousness fluttering her eyelashes from the light above her. She was warm. It had been very long since she felt this warm. When she moved in with _him, _he had always forced her to sleep outside. She surveyed her surroundings. No wonder she was so warm, she was lying beside a roaring fire place. The room she was in was mediate size. There was a small sofa, a lounge chair, and a fire place. On the couch sat a concerned looking woman, probably in her mid thirties with long blonde hair, to her shoulders and green eyes. A man walked in the room. He was about the same age as the womanand had spikey blonde hair also with blue eyes. And finally in the corner of the room sat a boy about 15 or 16. He had spikey, chocolate colored hair with splashes of blonde here and there. His eyes were the most beautiful color. They were an aquamarine shade. You could definately drown looking into them. It was odd thow because his features looked nothing like his parents whatsover.

She sat up seeing the three faces look over to her.

" Oh my gosh, the girls alive!" the woman exclaimed.

The boy looked at his mom with a look that said 'no duh!' " We kinda noticed that."

The woman ran over to my side. " Are you okay?" she said to me.

" Yeah, this morning my son Sora,"he pointed to the boy in the corner of the room,"and I were out at the lake fishing when he saw you. He pulled in your body. You should thank him, he saved your life."

I nodded my head. I attempted to pick up my fragile body but fell back down in the process.

" Oh you poor child, don't strain yourself, your body has been numb, dont over do it. Oh by the way I'm Aerith Hikaru, this is Cloud Hikaru, and that is Sora Hikaru." she smiled at me.

I nodded in assurance. These people were so nice. I didn't remember knowing anyone this nice accept... i didn't want to bring back that horrid memory.

The woman, i suppose, noticed that i was dazing off so she asked, " What's your name?"

Thoughts ran through my mind. Should i trust them? Or not... I mean, they did save me and all but... they might know _him_. She decided that they deserved to be told what her name was.

"I'm Kairi, Kairi Lesher" she spoke smiling at them.

--------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- ----------------------------------- -------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------- -----------------------------------

Well, there ya have it. The first chapter of changes. Many of you have questions. Like who is _him_ and was was he chasing Kairi? Why does Sora look nothing like his parents? And who are these people?! Fear not younge grass hopper (LOLZ) for the answers will come sooner or later. I will update soon like within the following week. Please R & R compliment, flame. Whatever. Just hope yall enjoyed this chapter.

Well until next time, luvs khgurl94


	2. Time to go

Hey people! i know i just started the story but i was so anxious too update! lolz hope you guys like this chapter i think its going to be longer than the last... . God did this chapter take me a while 6 pages of notebook paper using up FRONT AND BACK! lolz but yeah enjoy :D oh yeah this chapter may answer some of your past questions oh yeah and ps kingdom lyoko of feual heroes your not gonna show up in this chapter sorrry! i know who your gonna be in the story thow, you just gotta tell me what you want your name to be. k? and if you want me to tell you on the DL who your character is i will. and if anyone else wants to be in my story go ahead and ask maybe i can arange something... enjoy:D

Me: AHHHH!!!!!

Sora: What is it!!!

Me: I just realized something!!!

Sora: WHAT?!

Me: I FORGOT TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!!!

Sora: So that's it? you forgot to do a freakin disclaimer?!

Me: Well if you're gonna be so Mr. smarty - pants about it, you do it.

Sora: but i dont wannnnaaa

Me: oh quit your whining

Sora: but i really dont feeeeel like it

Me: i'll give you a quarrttterrrr

Sora: hmmmm how bout 2 dimes instead. cause everyone knows that 2 is better than 1 and you got yourself a deal.

Me: ok... surreee ... riteee ... yeah i'll give you 2 dimes if you just do it!

Sora: Khgurl94 doesn't own Kingdom hearts or any other thing for that matter

Me: i do too! i own these 2 dimes!

Sora: but those are mine now!

Me: runs in oposite direction you'll never catch me alive!!!

Sora: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER 2

" Well Kairi, whats your phone number so i can call your family?" Aerith asked Kairi.

There was an awkward silence before Kairi answered. " I dont have a family..."

" Oh . . . I see . . . well do you have a place to stay?"

I looked down at my lap. The only place i could stay with was _him_. I couldn't go back there. He would surely kill me this time. He had threatened me many times before he had beaten me sometimes leaving me half alive, but this time he actually would. He would think of many cruel ways to torture me. Probably rape me, cut me, hit me, then drown me. Why did my parents have to dye in that fire? Why did i have to move in with my abusive uncle?(A/N theres one answer.) My life is worthless. I was born to die a miserable life, alone.

Suddenly realizing i had dazed off into deep thought i remembered the question Aerith had addressed me with. I shook my head no with response.

" Oh . . . well . . . if you like . . . you could stay with us. I mean . . . if you want to." She looked at me with sympethic eyes. (A/ N i think thats how you spell it... )

How much nicer can the human race get? I mean these people spare my life, AND offer me a place to live?! Of course it would only be temporary because i have to keep moving so _he_ wont find me. But i geuss i could stay here for a while. " That . . . would be nice." i said with hesitation.

"YES! FINALLY ANOTHER GIRL IN THIS HOUSE!" she exclaimed. I giggled at this. " Come on i'll show you to your room." She stood up and began to exit the room, expecting me to follow, only to see me fall right back down on my face. " Oh I'm soo sorry i forgot. Cloud, pick this girl up and bring her to her room."

Cloud looked around the room, probably thinking of an excuse to get him out of doing this. He finally replied with a simple " I dont wannnnaaaa " ( now you know where sora got it from heh heh)

" Dont wanna doesn't cut it." she snapped back at him.

He looked at her with the famous 'puppy dog' face. " But...my baccckk..." he stated.

" Fine," she said with annoyance," Sora will you bring Kairi to her room?"

" Whatever" he replied in a _cool_ tone. ( LOLZ italisize the cool) He walked over to me and scooped me up from the wood floor. He carried her bridal style and when he did so Kairi got to get a better look at his features. He was verrrryyy handsome. She was sucked into the hypnotism of his eyes, though he had not even glanced at her since he had picked her up, only looking ahead watching as his mother lead him to the 2nd story geust bedroom. When we arrived he just set me down , (gently) on the twin sized bed and left the room looking pissed off for some reason...

"Did i do something wrong?" i asked unsurely.

"No dear, he has just been acting this way ever since... well never mind but anyway it's not your fault."

" Good," i said reluctantly.

" I'll go get you some clothes, i think i have some spare in the attic." Aerith told me. She left the room and in a matter of minutes she was back with a blue sundress. There was a sweater also. It was light yellow and it cut off right below your chest, it had a red ribbon that tied it together. "I'll leave so you can get dressed." and with that she left the room, closing the door, leaving her in there alone. It was quite a struggle to get dressed because she had just gotten the strength to stand up. let alone get dressed. It took her about 5 minutes to finally get into her new change of clothes. Once she was done she opened the door. She was a little surprised that the overly - excited woman wasn't there awaiting her. She continued through the maze of a house finally finding them down stairs in the living room, talking about something. ' Probably me' she thought to herself.

When Kairi walked into the room Aerith took in a large gasp. " Kairi! Where did you get all those scars and bruises!" I looked down at myself. 'God, they just HAD to see the proof of my uncles abuse to me.

(SORA POV)

When, the girl my parents referred to as 'Kairi' walked into the room i was in aw. Her skin was smothered with bruises ever place that you could see. It was horrible. I noticed her fall so i went over to help pick her up. "Thanks," she told me with a warm smile caressing her face. Something about this girl, she made me want to forget about the past and move on. What should i say? I responded with a simple, "Anytime."

(1 month later) (kairi POV)

The last month had flown by very fast. I got to hang out with Sora everyday, afterschool i mean. I was being homeschooled by their parents. I insisted on not going to a public school because of my uncle and anyone could know him so i made up an excuse. Sora and I were great friends now. But i knew my time here was limited. I hated knowing that any day now i would have to leave. Finally i decided to leave. Of course I didn't expect to run away, it just kinda fell into place.

It was an early March day. It was still freezing outside. The day went by normal. Eat breakfast, Sora would leave, she would do school then Sora would come home, but not this day. It was already 4:00 and Sora wasn't home yet. It's not like she was worried, she knew things came up in school but she was bored. She decided to walk down to the river. The river was crystal clear you could see straight down to the bottem. There were sheets of left over ice here and there but that the only thing that interrupted its beauty. She sat by the river close but not enough to fall in. What she didn't know was that someone was watching her. The person was edging closer and closer until..."BOO!" a male voice yelled from behind her.

Kairi screamed in shock. She was so surprised she fell into the icy river. Her legs and arms where going numb as she was being pulled by the current.

"KAIRI!" she saw Sora. He was the one. He dove into the icy river swimming as fast as he could over to her. He grabbed her arm as she started to fall unconscious. She could still feel him dragging her. Finally she felt land. She gasped for many intakes of air. "Kairi, i'm sooo sorry!" he said to her.

She sat upright stood up and started to walk back towards the house.

"Please Kairi, i'm sorry!" he pleaded.

Kairi didn't know what came over her, suddenly she was veryyy pissed off. Sure, it had been an accident but that gave him no excuse to sneak up on her like that in the first place! "Sora, get away." she said with her back to him.

"But Kai-" he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I said get away from me!" she yelled at him throwing his hand off of her. With that she ran, ran as fast as she could back to the warm house and into her room.

(SORA POV)

I walked into the house confused. What made her so mad at me? I entered the house to see my parents looking at me.

"What did you do?" my mom questioned me.

"Huh?" i replied.

"What did you do to make Kairi cry?" she stated the question again.

I made Kairi cry?? Great, now she must hate me. That ruins ALL my plans. I decided to go apologize. I walked up the wooden steps to her room. 'Clank. Clank. Clank' my feet finally made their way up the long flight of stairs. I walked up to Kairi's door and hesitated. I have to do this! i thought. But, what if she really hates me and never wants to speak o me again. After with the battle that i had with my self i decided to knock on her door. 'Knock knock knock' went the sound of my knuckles hitting the center of her brown wooden door. "Kairi, listen i'm really sorry. Can we please talk?" no answer. " Come on Kai, I'm reallly sorry" still no answer. I decided to open the door.

When i opened the door i didn't expect to see what i saw. What I saw was nothing. Well, i mean no Kairi. The only thing out of place in the room was the small envelope that lay on her small bed. I walked into her room and opened the fragile piece of paper. I opened it to see the words i most dread.

_Dear Hikaru family,_

_Thank you for letting me stay with you all this time. I really am grateful. But the time has come. I have to get away from here as soon as possible. You see, i have an uncle, and he is the one who gave me all those scars. My parents died in a fire when i was only 7 years old so i ha to move in with him. He has abused me all my life and a month ago i was finally fed up. I ran away. He chased me to the river, where you found me. I think he knows i am alive and if he doesn't im not taking any chances of coming in contact with him again. That is why i must leave. Tell Sora that i am sorry and i will truly miss him. He is the only friend i have ever had. Aerith and Cloud, thank you for everything. You are truly wonderful people. I'm sorry it had to come to this and i hope you all live a happy and wonderful life. Good bye, now and forever._

_With love,_

_Kairi_

Sora read over it twice. He was at aw. He couldn't believe it. Kairi was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there ya go. The second chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Told ya it would be longer than the fist. Well i think it's longer...Anyway take the extra time to click the little blue button and review! I dont really care if you flame or just think im a wonderful writer. :D i luv all yall. oh and tell me if you wanna be in my story cause i might be able to arange something. wether its in this or the sequel. but yeah. :D later Khgurl94


	3. URGENT!

Hi people this is just something i need to post. I need to know and i need to know quickly. In the upcoming chapter im writing Kairi has a flashback of one of her past boyfriends. I wont give anymore details. But! i need to know what you people want to be his name! Please post soon cause im done writing that chapter and i wont be able to post it until i know what his name should be! so please send me a message or review and tell me the name you want. And no kingdom lyoke of fedual heroes it cant be you cause your gonna have a more important role in the story. sorry. so please people review!!!! thankies and ill post the next chapter as soon as im told what the name should be.


	4. Admitting and midnight cries

YAY! next chapter! i'm updating quickly cause i really like this story! there is gonna be fluff in this chapter!! yay! i love fluff! this chapter is filled with all sorts of surprises. YAY!!! i love ll my reviewers! and if anyone wants to be in my story they better speak up!

**Kingdom Lyoko of fedual heroes- thanks for all the reviews! your gonna like this story. your also gonna be in the sequel.**

**kingdomfantasyanime453- im really glad you like this story. its with reviewers like you that keep my motive going. and im sure most of your questions will be answered soon enough. **

Me: WOOHOO! starts doing the hampster dance

sora and kairi walk in

Sora: I dont even wanna know...

Kairi: ooh that looks like fun! starts doing hampster dance

Sora: They have definately lost it!

Unfirmiliar boy walks in room

i look over and gasp

Me: HEY! GET OUT OF HERE YOU DONT COME IN THE STORY YET! COME ON GET OUT OF HERE KYLER-- OH CRAP NOW EVERYONE KNOWS WHO HE IS!

Kyler: Awww but i wanted to be in this chapter!

Me: If you dont get out of here now i will make you the character who dies in this chapter!! no you fooled me once again! get out of here before i tell the ending of the story. its actually quite good what happens is-- AAH!!

Kyler: Can i atleast do the disclaimer pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee

Me: Fine!

Kyler: Khgurl94 doesn't own kingdom hearts. if she did she would...dance like a monkey!

Me: but i already do dance like a monkey! kairi and i do it ALL the time!

Kyler: fine then errr ... she would uhh ... eat ... broccoli!

Me: gasp! good thing i dont...

**Chapter 3 Confessions and Memories**

Sora quickly ran to the window, mabe she was still in range. He caught a glimpse of red and imediately knew it was Kairi. "Kairi!" he yelled but it was no use. She was getting farther and farther away. Without thinking Sora jumped out of the two story window. ( ouch! ) He didn't realize his pain because he was too fixated on catching up to Kairi. She was quite a ways off in the distance. "Kairi! Kairi!" he called to her. She didn't even turn around. He ran for about a mile before he caught up to her. 'Damn, she's fast!' he thought. Kairi finally stopped to catch her breathe. The second she stopped a hand was on her shoulder. Scared once again she yelped from shock and jumped up in the air.

"Sora, what are you doing here?!" she said to him in a demanding tone.

Sora put his hands on his thighs breathing deeply, trying to regain his oxygen. "Kai..ri..i...am...so..ry" he said beetween breathes.

"Sora, you can't make me go back. He'll find me there sooner or later. He knows i'm alive or there would of been a death add about me in the newspaper." she said looking at him. She didn't look so angry now.

"Kairi, if you won't come back, i'll go with you." he said after he finally regained his breathe.

"But what about your family and scho-" she was cut off by Sora.

"It doesn't matter. March break (A/N a 2 week holiday i made up, i mean it cant be spring break yet.. so i invented march break :D) is coming up so i'll only miss a couple days of school. Kairi, your my friend and i can't let anything happen to you. I gotta make sure your safe." he told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"With all my heart." he replied with a warm smile painted across his face. " So where are we heading?" he questioned her.

"We need to get as far as possible by dusk." she said.

"Here goes nothing!" he said.

The next 4 hours they spent walking, sprinting, jogging and even hitch hiking rides from unknown persons. At 7 : 30 they finally decided to rest. They had made a total of aproximately 60 miles. They were very surprised of their progress.

The temperate had differed alot. It went from 50 degrees to 80. They were very surprised. According to some locals they were somewhere called Destiny Islands. It was beautiful there.There were Beaches everywhere. It was so much different than Sora's home town, Twilight Town. Sora and Kairi both had never been to the beach before.

The second Kairi saw it she ran into the salty water, clothes and all well she did fling off her little sweater. Sora chuckled as he observed her from the beach, She bobbed her head in and out of the turquise surface ocasionally gulping in a moutful of the stingy water. Sora soon became bored so he decided to join her. He flung off his short sleeve, blue Etnies shirt and dived in. Sora got in the water and didn't see Kairi anywhere. He began to get worried when something grabbed his ankle. He kicked whatever it was in response and it released. Half a second later Kairi popped out of the water. She was really close to him. Her face came up about 2 inches away from Sora's. She gasped when she whiped the water from her eyes and realized how close she was.

"Ah! God Sora, why'd you have to kick so hard?" she said rubbing her head. They both laughed about this.

The two conitnued play for about 30 minutes then decided it was time to go back to the shoreline because it was fairly dark now. When they got back to the sandy surface Sora was surprsed to see Kairi rip off about 1 and a half feet of cloth off of her dress. The dress that used to reach her shins now reached to the end of her fingertips. All of her bruises were gone now and most of her scars had faded. 'Damn she's hot!' Sora thought. 'No! bad mind! shut up!' Sora mentally kicked himself. When kairi was done drying off she handed the cloth for Sora to use. He gladly accepted since his shirt had gotten drenched along with Kairi's sweater from the tide coming in.

They sat on the beach just looking up at the stars. It seemed at though for a while all their troubles had gone away. Sora liked being with Kairi because he always felt this way around her. She really helped him get over his...loss.

Kairi was getting iritated it was just too quiet between them. She decided to speak up. "Sora"

"Hm?" he turned to look at her in the eyes.

Kairi smiled at him. "I'm glad you're with me. It's nice being with you, it makes me forget about all the bad things in my like y'know?"

"Yeah," he said gazing into her shimmering violet eyes. 'Ok i can do this. He thought to himself. Just tell her how you feel. No biggy.' he thought to himself. Sora let out a long sigh.

"Everything okay?" the girl beside him asked.

"No Kairi, everything's not okay. Well, hmm, how else am i supposed to say this. But..err...i..umm you see, Kairi we have been friends for about 1 and half months now" she nodded her head. "And at first i just thought of you as annoying. Then i began to realize that you are a great friend. But now i have these weird feelings everytime i see you. It's weird. You just always make me feel better when im around you. It's heard to explain. But what i mean to say is Kairi, i think i li-" She cut him off.

"NO! STOP! DON'T CONTINUE! I CANT HEAR IT!" She got up and ran to the jungley thingy place crying

"Great going Sora! You really did it this time. Made a girl cry!" he said outloud.

(With Kairi)

Kairi sat down beside a tree sobbing into her hands. No, why did he have to say that! Kairi fell asleep crying.

(Kairi's Dream)

"Kairi, I love you" the thirteen year old boy told the thirteen year old girl.

"I love you too Seifer." She told him gazing into his eyes.

Just then an extremely obese (lolz) man walked around the corner carrying a pistol. Seifer jumped in front of her in protection.

"I wont let you hurt Kairi again!" he said to the man.

"Move boy i dont wanna hurt you!"

"NO!" he replied

"Seifer" the Kairi said to him.

"Have it your way" (lolz burger king...) the man pointed the pistol at Seifer and pulled the trigger.

It seemed like time was going in slow motion. The silver barrel slowly made its way toward the pre teen's chest. The second it hit the world began to move again.

"SEIFER!" the girl shreiked as she ran to the dying boys side.

"Kairi...i'm sorry.." he said as he slowly passed away. A crimson puddle surrounded him. Kairi began to sob into the dead boy's chest.

(End Dream)

(back with sora)

Sora couldn't get to sleep that night. He felt extremely guilty about making Kairi cry. It was about midnight when he heard a scream come from the forest. 'KAIRI!' he immediately thought. He ran into the forest, easily finding the screaming girl. He ran to her side. She was screaming from a dream. Sora lightly shook her. She shot up. She saw Sora in the moonlight and threw her arms around his neck she nuzzled her head into his chest and sobbed, sobbed like no tomorrow. Sora just held her tight. She hated it when she was sad or mad or just feeling bad (lolz that rhymes). He kissed her forhead.

Kairi looked up at Sora, tears in her eyes. "Sora it's just, it it it's just" she started to stutter. "My my my past i i cant go through the same thing a...gain. I can't get attached to anyone because they're going to be gone soon and and it would be too painful..." she sobbed into his chest.

Sora cradled her in his arms and massaged her back."sshhh everythings okay." he said. And thats how they fell asleep. In eachothers arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY!!! isnt that such a good chapter! i loved writing it! lots of fluff! yay! they love eachother! I'm soo glad i wrote that! woohoo! hehe! ok im over it. Oh yeah thanks kingdomfantasyanime453 for the name suggestions. PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YALL! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASEEEE!!!!! IT WILL MAKE ME VERY HAPPY!! I LOVE YOU GUYS! and i wont update without more reviews...so do it!!! yay! you guys rock! lataz! khgurl94


	5. Unexpected meetings

NO!!!! I HAD THE WHOLE CHAPTER TYPED UP AND THEN MY LAPTOP WENT DEAD! CRAP... I CANT BELIEVE HOW STUPID I AM NOT TO REMEMBER TO WRITE IT DOWN ON NOTEBOOK PAPER!GOMMENISAI!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME EVERYONE IN THE DELAY FOR THIS CHAPTER! IM TRULY SORRY! PLUS I DID HAVE MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK WHILE THINKING UP THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW WHAT THE SEQUELS GONNA BE ABOUT AND I WANNA JUST SKIP THIS STORY AND GO TO IT...BUT I CANT :'( I KNOW YOULL LOVE MY SEQUEL. ILL KEEP IT A SECRET FOR NOW. AFTER I FINISH THIS STORY ILL PROBABL POST THE FIRST CHAPTER A COUPLE DAYS TO A WEEK AFTER I FINISH THIS ONE. DONT WORRY THERE ARE STILL SOME CHAPTER LEFT IN THIS STORY. OK WELL ON WITH THE STORY. OH CRAP CAPS LOCK IS STILL ON. OH YEAH THANKS ALL MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS (2) LOLZ. PLEASE NO FLAMES ON MY POOR GRAMMAR CAUSE NOT MY FAULT! I DONT HAVE WORD DOCUMENT TO CORRECT MY GRAMMAR MISTAKES. WELL LATAZ!

Kyler: YAY IM IN THIS CHAPTER WOOHOO!!!!

Riku: this is weird..._it's_ going to be in the story but **_I'M_** not?!!

Me: i thought it would be humurous to see you like this. See im laughing my ass off!

Riku: IT'S NOT FUNNY! IM LIKE THE MAIN CHARACTER OF THE GAME!

Me: If i'm correct, Sora was.

Riku: BUT IM HOTT!

Me: i think Sora is cute...

Kairi walks in the room

Kairi: BACK OFF HE'S MINE!

Me: Oh contrare, i could make you or him do anything, you dont control me. Actually i could make hi kiss m-

Kairi: Please i'll do anything, just dont kiss him!

Me: Do the disclaimer and i wont...for now that is.

Kairi: whatever. Khgurl94 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Sora so back off you bi-

Me: Kairi, we're gonna make this story rated M for all the cussing...

Kairi: oops sorry. Well enjoy.

Chapter uhh which chapter was it...oh well :D oh thats right its chapter...the one after the last..BOOYAH! i knew it! see i am smart! i have so much smartitude in my brain...atleast i think...:P

The sun's rays poked out over the glimmering ocean. Turning the surface of the ocean a shade of orangeish yellow. Kairi felt warm. She turned to her right. Sora was fast asleep. He looked so peaceful. His head rested on the tree and his hand lightly clutched her arm, but she didn't mind.

She heard her stomach growl like a savage beast. (LOLZ) When was the last time she ate? Oh yes, it was yesterday. She had eaten lunch. Oh, how she could almost taste the creamy peanut butter and fresh blueberry jam. MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Maybe she could go searching for something to eat,

When she stood up Sora stirred. He sat up rubbing his aqua eyes. "Morning already..."

Kairi giggled. "Yeah, time to get up you lazy bum." She said with a grin on her face. She reached her hand out to him to help him stand up. He gladly accepted it and jumped to his feet.

"Kairi, do you wanna keep going or do you think it's safe here?" Sora asked her with concern for he wanted to know her opinion. He reached his hands to the sky stretching and taking in a deep yawn.

"Sora, i have a strange feeling about this place. I think it's safe here. Well, i mean nowhere is safe. No use running for our life. I think we have gone far enough. You kow you can always leave me here and go back to your family. You should go back with them. I mean you don't really wanna be here do you?" she said looking very serious at him.(haha imagine Kairi looking serious...duh duh dunnn!)

"Kairi, when i met you i became your friend. Then we became best friends. Now, i really like you. Kairi how am i supposed to leave my bestfriend/_maybe something more one day_" he mumbled the maybe even somethine more one day part. "You don't get it. If you make me go back there i won't be able to get through life. I'll worry about you all the time and miss you every second."

"Sora...you're so sweet!"she said jumping onto him, hugging him using her grip of doom.(bwahahahah-choke cough-help!air)

"Okay, well let's get going. We need to find some food before i die from hunger! It's painful, i have never gone a day without food!" Sora said to Kairi looking like he was about to die any second now from lack of nurishment.

"Let's go search the beach!" Kairi said with excitement, thrusting her fist into the air in a way that said 'VICTORY!'.

"OOH! OOH! I WANNA SHOW YOU SOMETHING!! I FOUND SOMETHING LAST NIGHT WHEN YOU WERE BACK HERE IN THE FOREST THINGY JUNGLE MABOBBER!"Sora sounded like a hyper four - year - old. Kairi thought it was cute seeing him like this. He grabbed Kairi's hand and ran to the direction of the beach. Sora ran behind a bush and came back out dragging a wooden boat. The boat was about the size to hold 2 or maybe 3 people at maximum. It was built well. In the boat were 2 oars. Each was about 3 feet long. Sora dragged the boat over to Kairi. "Kairi, i had the best idea! Look look look! See that island over there?!" he said jumping up and down pounting to an island you could see along the horizon of the water. "We could go to that island! Please please please please please please please please plea-"

"Okay Sora! Calm down! The lack of food must be getting to your brain, not that you weren't crazy to begin with...But, anyways okay we can go. It would be cool to check it out. Maybe there'll be some food."

"Yay! Let's go!"

---Ten Minutes Later--

Kairi and Sora arrived on the sandy shore of a small island. It was mainly covered with trees and other vegetation and such. Kairi noticed two treehouses that looked like a child had built them. Most of the bushes and trees had some type of fruit on them.

"Look, Sora food!" She exclaimed, pointing at the many trees flourished with food of all sorts. She grabbed his arm, jolting him, and ran in the direction. Sora stumbled to his feet after being dragged half the way. He ran over to the first tree and climbed up taking down a bunch of bananas and some weird star shaped fruit.(-wink-wink-nudge-nudge-) He handed Kairi half the bundle and dropped the unidentified fruit to the sand. Kairi and Sora stuffed their faces. It was like they had never tasted a banana in their life.(who's never had a banana?!) Then Sora spotted the sta-okay i'll tell you if you were stupid enough not to know it was a paopou fruit. Sora picked it up and split it in half.

"Here, half for you, half for me. Since there is only one."he told her.

"Okay, thanks!"she said to him with a big grin on her face. They took a big bite and gulped the pieces down. They looked at eachother and smiled ear to ear.

--Meanwhile--

Two figures walked the beach on their daily walk. One of them was a boy, one a girl. The boy had dirty blonde, spikey hair and was about 5'11 and was 15. He had brown eyes that were the coor of chocolate. He was wearing a blue Quiksilver shirt and jean pants that were a little big. The girl was also 15 and had bleach blonde hair, which was in a braid at the moment. She was 5'8 and wore a light green sun dress. Her eyes were emerald green.(okay, i know Naminé's features are not the same as in the game and well Kyler...i don't know what his feeatures are so i made them up :D dont complain or i'll...EAT YOU!Roar! i like cupcakes...im random...be afraid! hahahahahhehehehe im sugar high! ohno...this authors note is like huge!duh duh dunnn!)

"So what was your childhood like Naminé?"Kyler looked at Naminé while walking.(YAY! YOUR FINALLY IN!!!TOLD YOU THAT I WOULD PUT YOU IN SOON KYLER!)

"Oh...well..you see...umm...i had this uhh...uncle who well...he beat me and my sister and well uhh...our parents died when we were little...we had to move in with him...i ran away 1 month ago with my sister...we had to split up and run two directions...he followed her...i saw her running the other direction with him following but...i just kept running...i haven't seen her since."she stopped walking and began to cry she fell to her knees in the damp sand and put her face in her hands. Kyler bent down beside her and rubbed her back.

"Naminé, i'm really sorry. I was just curious 'cause when we met all you told me was you ran away. I'm so sorry. I miss someone too. But you already know that. I moved away from my best friend in the whole world. We went everywhere, i mean EVERYWHERE together...cept the bathroom. But you get what i mean. And then i find out that we're moving and well my whole world fell apart. Cause well i'm not gay or anything but just he was like the best friend anyone could ask for. I have never seen him cry a day in his life but that day i said i was moving was the worst time. Because that day i saw him cry. And the last words he said to me was i hate you. It's horrible. But, i geuss when i moved here you made me forget all my troubles. You're really nice and funny and fun to hang around and Namine...you're beautiful, inside and out. Wow, i can't believe i'm saying this. But Naminé i like you alot. I mean more than just a friend. I think i well umm..love you."Naminé looked up at Kyler. She wiped her tears away and sat up beside him. Without any warning she grabbed his arm to pull him closer than kissed him smack dab on the lips. It wasn't the best kiss or passionate or anything, but it was a kiss.

Kyler was taken aback. He was very shocked by what just happened and touched his hands to his lips. He jumped up and down doing a victory dance yelling, "I KISSED NAMINÉ!I KISSED NAMINÉ!" Naminé giggled at this.

Naminé was watching Kyler do his odd dance when she saw in the distance behind him was two figures. She jumped to her feet and pointed at them."KYLER LOOK!Who are those people?!"

Kyler stopped what he called dancing and looked at what had cought Naminé's attention. He saw two figures. One made out to be a girl and one a boy. They were sitting by the poapou fruit laughing. "Let's go see who they are!" He grabbed her hand and ran in the direction of the two figures. Kyler was at aw when he saw who the boy was. Sora. His lifelong bestfriend. Namine was running toward them still not realising who the girl was.

"HEY YOU GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOI- OH MY GOD! KAIRI?!"

Kairi and Sora whipped their heads around to see the people who had just said her name. "Namine?!"

Sora then recognied the boy,"Kyler?!"

"Sora?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!GO ME! DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER FINALLY! WOOHOO! YAY! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED. I HOPE TO UPDATE WITHIN A WEEK. NOT LIKE LAST TIME. THREE WEEKS. ONCE AGAIN SORRY. I HAD IT TYPED UP THEN MY COMPUTER TURNED OFF. THEN I DIDNT FEEL LIKE TYPING IT UP BEING THE LAZY BUM I AM. SO PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWRS! AND NOW YOUKNOW THAT KAIRI AND SORA'S WILL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER OR WHATEVER THE RETARDED THEINGY SAYING WAS CAUSE THEY SHARED A PAOPOU FRUIT!WOOHOO! LOL CYA! --KYLA--

oops sorry i just wante to add something i found out just now from my friend.

Kyla is pronounced "KAIRA". (Consonants are pronounced more or less the same way as in English. "A" sounds like a in father, but shorter. "I" sounds like ee in meet, but shorter.)

weird huh? my name is pronounced Kairi (it explains on the page further in a long summary that the a at the end is prounced ee)


	6. a new path

Hey, i'm updating ! go me! go me! (but not very soon i may add)So how did y'all like the last chapter? I liked writing it, though i had major writing block, but the outcome was great. Well, you may hate it...Oh well.I'm on a cruise while writing this chapter and writing the last half to the other. My family went on cruise for spring break. Okay well...hmm...i'm bored...oh yes...time to start the chapter!!!i want a cookie...

Kyler:HAHAHA! Sora youuu suck! You haven't even kissed Kairi yet!

Sora: Oh shut up. She probably doesn't like me like that.

Kyler:dude ya she does.

Sora:hmm..i hope she does...if she did that would be kool...oh yeah geuss what geuss what geuss what!

Kyler: What...

Sora: i saw a squirrel today and it was awesome!!i love squirrels...and tacos...and piggys...and welll...(if you dont know..i'm immitating gir from invader zim.i love that show!!)

Kyler: you're so gay.

Sora :am not!oh yeah what were we supposed to do the disthingymabobber

Kyler: that would be a disclaimer..

Sora: yeah, i knew that. i was just testing you

Kyler :sure... but anyway ... the person who wrote this story does not own kingdom hearts or anything else really cause she lost the 100 dollars her parents gave her for the cruise.

Me: WHAT??!!!! dont tell them that!!more importantly...dont tell my parents...he he...on with the story!

-monkey - monkey - monkey - monkey - monkey - monkey - monkey - monkey - monkey - monkey - monkey - monkey - monkey - monkey - monkey-

Kairi ran over to Namine hugging onto eachother as if their lived depended on it. Both Kairi and Namine were in tears. "Namine...it was so scary...i thought -sniff- i was never -sobb- going to -sniff sniff- see you again!! -dramatic voice- (LOL! uhh i need to get some funny in here! this part is boring their just reuniting i want something to blow up! but wait younge grass hopper the end is near. What the hell is that supposed to mean?!! uhh i dont know... why am i talking to myself?? IM INSANE!!! you knew that already correct?? oh well... BOBBY! ... random... oh yeah well YOUR MOM!! oohhh burrnnnnn ..wow this is a long note i should shut up now no yes no yes no yes ahh im crazy -starts singing crazy my gnarles barkley- _does that make me crazzzyy does that make me crazaayyy_ -someone throws rotten tomato. HEY!!!)

"Kairi, when i saw him going after you that night (gosh that sounds wrong) i was scared. Scared that he would kill you. How are you alive?? I mean what happened??" Namine asked Kairi.

"When we split up he continued to chase me. He followed me to the lake/swampy thingy placy mabobber and i swam as fast as i could. I lost air and passed out. Then next thing i know i'm in his house." Kairi pointed to Sora who was talking to Kyler. Sora noticed and smiled towards them. "Sora saved me. He was with his father fishing and he saw me so he took me out of the water. I spent the next month living with his family being homeschooled. Then yesterday we ran away and errr he said he loved me and i uhh remembered 'him' well i had the dream about him. I was scared when he told me he loved me like 'he' did so i ran away. and well today we were looking for food so we came here looking so here we are with you.", Kairi finished.

"Woow. Well me i just was running and i got like ten miles before i was like close to passing out from lack of sleep and this car was driving by and i told them my story and they said i could live with them. So that's where i'm living now. They're really nice. And well it turns out that Kyler is my neighbor. And i met him and we became friends because we both had one thing we knew we had in comon we both lost someone that was special to us. You see Kyler and Sora were like the best of friends then Kyler had to move." Namine said/finished/stated/i cant think of a word at the moment cause its 3 in the morning and hard to describe things well.(Omg i'm so sorry if this chapter sounds strange im sorry i cant concentrate at all. I'm probably gonna put random things here and there so gominasai to the end.)

"Umm you well don't suppose i could well err i dont know how to ask you this but can i err stay with you?" asked kairi

"I'm sure my parent people thingy mabobbers would allow you to stay with us. They're real radical." (why did i make her say radical I DONT KNOW!! BUT ITS MY STORY!!! SO U CANT DECIDE WHAT I DO!!)

"Coolness" kairi said doing her secret handshake with her cousin.

back with sora and kyler i think i dont know im sooo fucking tired im hulusinating and i cant sleep so once again here i go blabbering about random stuff. this is such a boring chapter. actually i dont know it gets better i geuss but everything is boring for me.

- goat - goat - goat - goat - goat - goat - goat - goat omg im bored of writing goat over again so what the hell

So Sora found himself in about the same situation. asking Kyler if he could live with him (ok here i go again saying something random hell with grammar right now sorry flame this chapter all you want i dont give a damn cause if you dont like my story dont read it)

"Dude thanks, you sure your parents wont mind if i stay with you?"

"Nahhh not at all"

"Awesome lets go ask them whats happening"

Okay im going to bed ill update the story later today by the way the moment im writing this its 3 49 on sunday morning so ill probably update it later on today. nighty night tho it will probably be day when you read this so here i go mumbling random things again omg im so retarded haha love yall

Im such a retarded author how many authors do you know that talk to you?? ok well its 1 41 in the afternoon and i will update this today because well err it's been like 3 weeks and i think yall deserve it so on with the story!

So Kairi, Namine, Kyler and Sora all knew what the deal was. Kairi and Sora were going to attend Destiny academy. Sora dna Kairi wouldn' actualy have to stay with them because there were dorms at school were you would stay and on the weekends you could leave but you didn't have to. This was definately going to be interesting.

-a bunch of words repeated over and over again to show a break in the story or to switch point of view orrr to show the chapter is over, which it is.

I know!!! this chapter really really sucked sooo im really sorry! please forgive me. ok well gtg its aaaaa 5 37 in the afternoon for me. took me long enough. and in your review dont go on about too many errors cause frankly i dont give a damn i know i made mistakes! so just shut the hell up if your gonna be annoying. if your not then yay review...lol ok well sorry im in a bad mood. my dog died yesterday...i cried...he was a boston terrior. stupid teenagers and there cars...heh heh i am a teenager oh well fuck that person. lol

ok well theres your update i cant promise to update soon but i will try harder! Kyla


	7. Woow

Okay i really wanna get more reviews! i know im a sucky author but please review my story! -wahhhhhh-

Anonumous(how u spell that) voice: OH shut up!

Me: OHNO!!! WHO SAID THAT?!!

Anonumous voice: I did!

Me: BOBBY!!!! I KNEW IT!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN JAIL!!!

Anonumous voice: It's not bobby! And gosh why do you use that name so much in this story? Anyway this is not bobby this is...umm...err...lemme think about that... ooh i know! my name is -trumpets...trumpeting?- duh duh duh duhhhh ANONUMOUS VOICE!! I'll be doing the disclaimer for now on!

-Sora Kyler and anyone else who have ever done disclaimer walk in room-

Dis-people: WE'RE FREE

Me: Good no having to hassle people into it yes now i dont even have to pay people!

Anonumous voice: yep so im doing this for no reason whatsoever ok ya well on with the story khgurl94 does not own kingdom hearts or anything shes so broke she cant pay me!

Me: Im beginning to regret this...

Chapter ummmm...is it 6? or 7...or i dont know sooo... i love you!!!!

-peanut butta jelly time peanut butta jelly time peanut butta jelly time peanut butta jelly time peanut butta jelly time peanut butta jelly time peanut butta jelly time -

And if your asking yes this will be another crazzzy chapter but i wont be all bored..atleast i hope :D

Kairi lay on her new bed looking up at the ceiling. She was in a dorm at the highschool. Her roomate was Namine. Kairi didn't really know any people yet but Namine promised she would introduce her and Sora to all their friends later, also Sora and her were supposed to go shopping. When they got back Sora called his parents. At first they were like all "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!!" then Sora explained to them. They were pretty cool about it. This was two days ago. But anyway his parents sent them 3,000 dollars to pay for shopping for clothing and food and such. Today Kairi and Sora were going to the nearby mall to go shopping for clothes and necessities for life.

Kairi was thinking about the night Sora told her. _Great, now i'm screwed. He thinks i hate him and i don't even want to be his friend!_

She bulted up nearly hitting her head on the ceiling, since she was on the top bunk, when she heard a knock at the door. She jumped out of the bed landing on her feet and ran to the door.

(Oops forgot to describe the dorm) Ok well the dorm was pretty large. It had three rooms. Namine and her shared a room and their was one room with the kitchen and a living room and there was the bathroom. All the walls were painted purple. To kairi it was the most annoying shade they could put. It was bright, very bright giving her a migraine almost everytime she looked at it. Their beds were twin bed because they dont make bunk beds that are queen or double and they had flower print sheets and comfoters. It was the girliest room Kairi and Namine had both ever seen. Namine was fine with this but Kairi was very pissed off. She hated girly stuff. (OKay there! ha! bobby! randommm...a moose bit my sister... I LOVE MONTY PYTHON! haha british comedies... ok done with this little thingy iim tlaking too much!!! ahh!!! shut up me!!! -grabs hammer and smacks myself in the head- ooh stars...)

Kairi brushed the imaginary dust off her clothes and fixed her hair before opening the door. Who was at the door wasn't surprising at all. There standing at the door with his great goofy smile was none other than Sora.

He scratched the back of his neck as if it itched._ Lately he's been acting as if that night hadn't even happened. Maybe he realiezed that i didn't like him and he realiezes that so he doesn't like me like that anymore. But i said i didn't wanna be attached to anyone. That means friends too. This is so confusing! And it's all my fault!_

"Hey Kairi... you ready to go?" he smiled.

"Yeah let's go."

- Llama - Llama - Llama - Llama - Llama - Llama - Llama - Llama - Llama - Llama - Llama - Llama - Llama - Llama - Llama - Llama - Llama - Llama - Llama - Llama - Llama - Llama -

We walked about 2 miles before reaching the mile. Everything in town was pretty close together. Kairi was at aw at how large it was. Sora laughed when her jaw actually dropped.

(Ok here i go again im gonna skip the whole shopping part sorry if you wanted to hear about the fascantatingness of picking out clothes.)

3 hours later

"Oh my god Kairi! You spent 1,000 dollars exactly!! 900 on clothes and 100 on an ipod nano! Gosh i only spent 999..." Sora exclaimed. They both laughed at the joke.

Kairi was very happy. She had never been shopping in her life so she definately wanted to make the best of it. She looked down because she heard her stomch growl.

"Anywhere we can get food?" she asked him.

"Yeah, come on.", he said.

They were walking toward the food court when all of a sudden they heard, "Hey Kairi, Sora over here!" They turned to see Kyler and Namine and a bunch of their friends near them. The walked over.

"Okay well i promised i would introduce you to our gang. Everyone this is Sora and Kairi." there were many heys and whats up and hi's "Okay Sora, Kairi you got the hard part you gotta remember everyone's name okay well theres Tidus Selphie Wakka Yuna Yuffie Leon Rikku Tifa Riku(how could i leave sexy riku out of the story?) and Axel." Namine finished.

"Woow" Kairi and Sora said in unison.

Yes, Woow indeed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok done with this chapter!!! it was kinda boring i admit. sory! lol love you guys!! review please!!! later :D KyLa


	8. oh joy

A/N: Updating again, sorry it took so long :( But i am updating. I was having major writers block for like...(starts counting on fingers) a long time...sorry! But look at the bright side, I am updating.

Oh yay!!! i have been asked to add a new character!!! yay!! Oh god, even more people for Sora and Kairi to remember. Ha ha okay but her name is Serenity and I'm trying to think of where to put her.

Trying to keep my disclaimer down... to cut to the chase, I do not and will not, ever own Kingdom Hearts or any other copyrighted company. There. HA!

Chapter is this 7??i think so yay, it is!!!

So Kairi sat once again on her bed. Lying down facing the blank, white ceiling above, wondering what was going to become of her. Today was her first day of school here and Kairi was excited. Many kids had just gotten back last night from the weekend. She had woken up early and not even Naminé was awake. She heard a soft snoring from under her. Naminé... She slowly got out of bed realizing she might as well get dressed. She slipped on the plaid blue skirt and white button up blouse with a blue tie. She sat on the floor while she struggled to get her high white socks on and her leather shoes. Finally she was dressed. She heard her stomach growl (Is Kairi always hungry?? Her stomach sure does growl a lot ..lol) Kairi decided that she would go to the Starbucks across the street for breakfast (OMG! I LOVE STARBUCKS! BUT MY MOM HATES IT WHEN I HAVE STARBUCKS CAUSE THEN IM EVEN MORE HYPER THAN USUAL!)

She grabbed her coat and walked out the door when...**BAM!** She ran into someone. Kairi rubbed her head and looked to see who the person was. There, on the floor beside her, was Sora.

"Oh, hey Kairi. I was just coming over to see if you were awake so we could go grab a bite to eat somewhere before everyone else was awake. I see you couldn't help but be excited for our first day of school here either?" He stood up and brushed the imaginary dirt off him and lifted Kairi up by her hand.

Kairi shifted awkwardly, and rubbed the back of her head. (Oh no!! Sora's rubbing off on her, next thing you know, she'll be sleeping all day and slacking off) "Why wouldn't i be excited? I mean you've been to a regular school with people before. I've never even been around a group of more than 6 people at a time! Well, until lately."

Sora chuckled at this. That was true. She had been home schooled all her life. "Well, you wanna go get some breakfast at Starbucks or something?"

"Sure!" was her simple reply.

Kairi giggled at the site before her. There on the other side of the small wooden table sat a boy. Yes Sora. Why, you may ask was she giggling? Well Sora didn't realize it but he had chocolate all over and above his upper lip. Like a milk mustache.

Sora raised an eyebrow in wonder. "What?" he asked confused.

She put a hand over her mouth and tried to control her laughter. After she finally stopped she took a deep breath and said, "Oh nothing, you just might wanna have a look at your face." smirking.

The confused boy looked at his reflection. He laughed at this and wiped his lip off on his arm. All better eh?

"Nice." Kairi said sarcastically.

Sora nodded with that smile that everyone knew and loved.

Suddenly someone jumped onto his back and tackled him to the ground. "What the?!"he said."Oh, hi Yuffie."

Yuffie jumped up off Sora and started jumping up and down and squeeling in a very high – pitched, _annoying_ voice. "OHMYGOD! HIHI SORA! WHO WOULDA THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD BE AT STARBUCKS! I MEAN I COME HERE EVERY MORNING TO GET MY DOSE OF SUGAR AND CAFFEINE FOR THE HOUR. I MEAN I LOVE LOVE LOVE COFFE! AND OHMEGOD! YOU DO TOO! WE HAVE SO MUCH IN COMON! OHMYGOD! ARE YOU PHSYCED FOR SCHOOL! I AM!!! I CAN'T WAIT TILL GYM CLASS! CAUSE EVERY MONDAY WE PLAY DODGEBALL!! OHMYGOD! SORA YOU'RE SO HOT!...Oops..." Instantly the sugar high girl fell silent. A dark crimson flushed over her face. That was NOT supposed to come out. "I umm... gotta go!" she said quickly running out the door pushing past Tidus and Selphie who were walking through the door.

Sora was kind of in shock. Wow _Yuffie liked_ him. That made him have a whole new perspective on the girl...

At the same time Kairi was to say pissed. I mean Yuffie just came up, jumped on Sora, and then admitted that she liked him! Now Sora was probably thinking about Yuffie. Wait a second, why did she care... not like she like liked him... Oh crap, did she like him. No, she can't. It isn't possible. Sora, her friend... Her especially hot friend...

By the time the both of them had come out of their mind debates Tidus and Selphie had arrived at their table. "We heard Yuffie's outburst from outside... don't worry about her. She says that to pretty much every guy she sees." Tidus said chuckling.

Kairi sighed with relief. Thank god.

Sora sighed. Half with relief and the other, disappointment. Oh well he didn't really like her anyway. I mean she was Yuffie. The girl he just met. The hyper girl he just met. I mean all he pretty much knew was her name. And she wasn't exactly his type. No losses. I guess oh well. That was a total waste of time.. Any way... noone at this school was as hot as-

"Hey Tidus , Selphie." Kairi greeted the two, also interrupting his thoughts.

"Wow! You actually remembered our names! Kairi you're smarter than you look. Just kidding.(or is she :O) Oh yeah, i forgot why we came here. Well, we were out on the street and we heard Yuffie babbling on about something and h mm... what was i talking about again... Well, classes start in 20 minutes so you guys might wanna make your' way over to the dorms. They sent in our schedules and they should be in the rooms by now.. and umm yea you gotta go get all your books and crap.. So, BYE!" with that Selphie grabbed Tidus on the arm and pulled him away from Sora and Kairi.

"Hey! I don't wanna go! No help!" Tidus whined.

"Hey dude, good look that's all i got to say." Sora said with a smirk watching Tidus.

"Cmon let's go! We're starting school!" they heard from outside the building.

"I guess we should go too." Sora said rising from his chair.

"YAY!" Kairi yelled running for the door.

"Hey come back he...oh it's useless." and with that they were gone.

Now...we find ourselves in Kairi's dorm. (for better dramatic effect play Britney Sp- i mean... umm... err... DUN DUN DUN!!)

Light flooded into the room as Naminé opened her eyes. Great, today was _school_. Just what she needed. At least she had Kyler.. oh Kyler. With his cute hair and – oh umm.. heh heh i mean at least she had Kairi with her.

She rose from her bed sitting upright and rubbing her eyes.

Suddenly something came crashing into the room. Or someone.

Naminé almost fell off the top bunk of her bed when this happened. She wasn't in such shock when she saw the scene before her. It seemed that Kairi was doing something who knows what but ended up crashing through the door and onto the floor. (hey that rhymes..door floor ha)

"Umm.. should i even ask?" Naminé smirked.

"Sora..." Kairi grumbled under her breath

"Anyway we need to hurry! Class starts in 10 minutes!" Kairi exclaimed standing up.

"Oh my god!" Naminé cried.

The room went into panick.

Seven minutes later both girls were ready, with books in hand, uniform on, and schedules they proceeded down the halls, down the stairs, and two buildings over, they reached the area where their classes were held.

Soon after they arrived in the halls. Sora and Kyler greeted them. It turned out that they all had pretty much the same schedule. Well pretty much except a few.

So they began to walk down the halls when out of the blue a girl jumped in front of them pointing at Sora as if he were some sort of freak show and cried "SORA! IS THAT REALY YOU?!"

A confused look crossed Naminé's, Kairi's and Kyler's face. While Sora's just in plain shock.

"Serenity?!" he asked in disbelief

Oh dear! Who's this new girl and why does she know Sora! This year is sure gonna be full of... surprises.

Ah! I wonder what happens next!

The agony!!

stay tuned! (WTF i sound like i'm advertising some commercial or show)


End file.
